<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving Exegol by Vilya_Mariposa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228047">Leaving Exegol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa'>Vilya_Mariposa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The company leave Exegol together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving Exegol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quickly apparent that neither vehicle was flyable.  Rey signaled and very shortly the Falcon touched down.  </p><p>Wedge was the first to see them and he said, “Ben.”  He reached out and clasped hands.</p><p>“Rey!”  Finn called then came to a halt so sudden Jannah ran into him.</p><p>Chewbacca moved smoothly past them, then stood looking at Ben who returned the gaze, if with slightly misty eyes.  “Cub!”  he finally cried and scooped Ben into a hug, one familiar to both of them.</p><p>Ben clung to Chewbacca, his head tucked into the crook of the Wookie’s shoulder, clutching at the dense Wookie fur.  Rey felt tears come to her eyes at the sight and Jannah felt a little misty herself.</p><p>Finn was horrified.  Before he could say anything Lando came down the hall asking, “Is she alright, do we…?”  He stopped, unable to continue over the lump in his throat.  When he could he gasped out, “Ben.”</p><p>Ben reached out a hand and Lando took it, then wrapped his arms around the pair, openly sobbing.</p><p>Chewbacca finally put Ben back down on his feet and he immediately was pulled into a hug with Lando, mutters of “I’m sorry.”  And “I should’ve…”</p><p>“It’s about time m’boy.”</p><p>Finn sputtered, “What?”</p><p>Ben looked at Jannah, “Is that Hanie?”</p><p>Lando pulled back, looked at Ben, then, looked at Jannah who refused to squirm under the scrutiny.  </p><p>“The Force?”  Lando asked Ben.</p><p>“That and she looks like Faya.”</p><p>Lando looked again and then affectionally ruffled Ben’s hair.</p><p>“Finn?”  Rey asked sensing an imminent explosion.</p><p>“That’s Ren!  Rey, he killed people, he tortured people!  He-“</p><p>“Kylo Ren died on Kef Bir.”  Ben said doing his best to fix his hair.  “And I will spend the rest of my life righting those wrongs.  I have the chance to do what my grandfather couldn’t, penance.”</p><p>Lando gave Ben another squeeze.  “We’ll be landing soon.”</p><p>“And what are you going to do?  Walk right out there and say yeah I used to be Ren, but not now?”</p><p>“Finn!” Rey cried.</p><p>“Manners.” Chewbacca admonished.</p><p>Ben gave him a half nod and turned to Finn, “We haven’t been properly introduced.  I’m Ben Organa Solo, Jedi Knight, Prince of the Alderaani Diaspora.”</p><p>The flight alarm went off and Lando gave Ben a pat on the shoulder and he and Wedge headed for the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>Rey carefully but quickly placed the last book into the box and again debated leaving the unfinished lightsaber behind.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t leave it, bring it with you, Sweetheart.  It’s yours like no other possession.</i>
</p><p>She carefully gathered the pieces and was about to leave when Maz stopped her.  “Take this, Chewie says you know who to give it to.”  Rey thanked the woman and headed for the Falcon.</p><p>They had left for Tatoonie and discovered BB8 had stowed away.  Then Ben saw the silk packet, “Rey, where did you get this?”</p><p>“Maz Kanata gave it to me at Chewie’s prompting.  What is it?”</p><p>Ben unfolded it almost lovingly.  He revealed several pieces of jewelry but the one that caught the eye was a pendant on a chain.  With a weighty sigh he set the packet down and held up the pendant, looking at it.  With a sigh that was more resignation than anything else he looped it around his neck.  “Do I look princely?”</p><p>Rey smiled, “You’ve always looked princely.”</p><p>“Really?”  He looked at her.</p><p>Rey moved closer and straddled his lap.  “Whatever I expected of a monster under that mask is not what I got when you took off the helmet.”  She touched the pendant, “What is this?”</p><p>“The Firestone, given to the heir of the Alderaani Throne for generations.  The only reason it still exists is my mother was wearing it when Alderaan was destroyed.  My mother thought about giving it to me over the years but something always came up.  Now it’s mine and I would willingly surrender it to have her back again.”  He reached over and picked out a bracelet, “Will you wear this?  It would mean a lot to me.”</p><p>Rey nodded and let him slide it onto her wrist.  She leaned forward and they kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>